Jason Voorhees
Jason Voorhees is the main villain of the ''Friday the 13th'' film series. He is a serial killer who is extremely difficult to kill, and gets even more so each time he recovers from serious injuries or death. He is also easily resurrectable by lightning, or other evil forces. Actual deaths #Hit in the face by Tommy with a machete. When Tommy saw that he was still alive, he hacked at him repeatedly with the machete. Was resurrected two films later when struck by lightning. (Friday the 13th: The Final Chapter) #Stabbed in the heart by Jessica Kimble with a Kandarian dagger. Once she kicked the blade all the way in, hands reached out of the ground and pulled Jason into Hell. Was resurrected by Freddy Krueger. (Jason Goes to Hell: The Final Friday) #Head blown off by Kay Em with a rocket launcher, along with several other limbs. However, a machine that reattaches lost limbs rebuilt him as a cyborg, Uber Jason. (Jason X, listed as a death because it is so in the "Jump to Death" menu on the DVD) #While flying through space from the explosion of the ship (caused by a hull breach from him punching the wall), was knocked toward Earth 2 by Sgt. Brodski, and both burn up and disintegrate in Earth 2's atmosphere, leaving only Jason's metal hockey mask. (Jason X) This list is not counting the time he drowned in Crystal Lake at Age 11, when cruel kids pushed him in and he couldn't swim. The appearance of the Necronomicon in Jason Goes to Hell suggests that his mother used it to resurrect him as a type of Deadite, though much harder to kill than the ones in Army of Darkness. Supposed deaths #Stabbed in the shoulder by Ginny with his machete. Is shown to have survived at the end. (Friday the 13th Part 2) #Hit in the head by Chris with an axe. Is shown to have survived in the next film. (Friday the 13th Part 3) #Chained to a boulder at the bottom of Crystal Lake by Tommy, where Megan activated the propeller of the boat and ground Jason's throat up. Still appears to be alive at the end, and is reawakened in the next film. (Friday the 13th Part VI: Jason Lives) #Dragged underwater by John Shepherd's ghost using a chain. Is reawakened again in the next film. (Friday the 13th Part VII: The New Blood) #Was reverted back to a kid when the sewer he was in flooded with toxic waste. Somehow returned to his original form in the next film. (Friday the 13th Part VIII: Jason Takes Manhattan) #Was blown to bits by the FBI using rocket launchers. By now he was so powerful that his heart survived and possessed people until he returned to his true form before Jessica killed him for real. (Jason Goes to Hell: The Final Friday) #Suffered multiple injuries at the hands of Freddy Krueger, stabbed with his clawed glove and slashed with his own machete. Was stabbed in the eyes by Freddy with his glove. Was also set on fire by Lori when she blew up a propane tank, and sent flying into the ocean. Sank below the water afterwards, but is shown to have survived at the end, either walking out of Crystal Lake for real or just dreaming while asleep at the bottom of the lake, to return in the next film that was released before this one. (Freddy vs. Jason) In other media #In Stan Helsing, is renamed Mason, is defeated when Stan pulls on his mask, bangs his head against Michael's, and feeds him to a zombified and vicious dog. #In the Angry Video Game Nerd's review of Friday the 13th the video game, when Jason was attacking him for insulting the game, AVGN beat him with the NES remote and then blew his head off by shooting him with a Nintendo gun, commenting "You're easier to beat in real life than you are in that f***ing game, you no good piece of..." #In Social Mediasocist Part 2, when Jason apologizes to Carrie for leaving her, Maniac Pixie Dream Girl cuts his head in half with a machete, Carrie then kills her and rebuilds Jason into a new robot body similar to Jason X. Category:Killed multiple times